Shapism Is Bad
by Sefiraat
Summary: When Pac Man's terror upon little Bit became too stong, he was forced to leave town and start his adventure, only to be Shapially attacked.
1. Chapter 1

**Shapeism Is Bad**

It was a cold and frosty morning in western pac-land. A small sphere, called Bit, frightened of being eaten at any impending moment, had packed his spherical shaped bag ready to move from Pac Man 2.0 and find a new home elsewhere.

His travel agent had told him of a new opening in Tetris Town. Bit was on the fence about this move, he was about to leave his family, his wife, Bitte, and his daughter, Bittette. Tears rolled down his never-ending cheek as he prepared to leave, he headed for the northern exit, only to find that he came out on the other side of the world, this was a common side effect of Pac Man 2.0 world. If you try to leave, a differential stops you and teleports you to the other side.

With Pac Man hot on his trail, the sounds of blooping and score bubbles depleting into the background, he readied his escape. He plugged a Flash Drive into the USB 2.0 port on the computer; copied him self into the drive and pasted the remains into the Tetris directory (C:\Program Files\GBAEmu\Roms\Tetris.rom) and then, without regret, he deleted his original self.

Bit woke up around 2.789 Milliseconds later, surrounded in a pale white cage with one opening atop the cage. He wasn't too sure what was going on, a short but jumpy tune was running in the background.

"Who the fuck are you," said a thin, blue set of squares.

"Uhm…" said Bit hesitating to look at the height of the blue set of squares. "I am the new replacement for Mr. Red Z Thingy." He finished confidently.

"Ahhh, good, he was a right twat, always pokeing people inappropriately with his annoying tail, I swear, if I had an arsehole, it would be red raw by now." Said the blue set of squares. "Hi, my name is Mr. Blue 4-Line Maker. I am pretty much the 'head honcho' around here." He finished.

"Oh, ok, can you tell me where I am supposed to be?" said Bit, secretly hoping that Mr. Blue 4-Line Maker wouldn't know and he could skive off for a while.

"Sure, you are after me." Said Blue.

"After you what?" said Bit, confused, though his confusion was soon alleviated by dread as a giant white glove came and picked up Blue, and threw him towards the Monitor's screen.

When Blue looked as if he was about to hit the screen, he was halted by a mysterious force and began to jolt slowly downwards, one block at a time. A few left and right shifts and a few rotations later, the force stopping blue from falling suddenly ceased and he fell full pelt towards the other blocks at the bottom of the screen.

"Fouuuuuurrrrr COMBOOOOO" said a computer-generated voice in a rather menacing tone. At the same time, four lines of the stacked squares, along with the whole of Mr. Blue 4-Line Maker, flashed and again once more, only to disappear into thin air.

Bit was beginning to worry, he knew that he was next as Blue had said so, he also knew that he was shit scared of heights.

**To be continued (Click to go to the next chapter if you cant figure that out)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shapeism Is Bad**

**Chapter 2 – When you can't flash**

Bit was worried about the impending glove heading towards him in lightning speed, but with enough time for him to think about all these things : sex, his car, his wife, sex with his wife, sex with his wife in his car, his daughter, bittette, sex with… that last thought cannot be disclosed until further psychological tests are run. Oh, and lastly he thought about a slightly funny pony he had seen on the users desktop previously.

The glove grabbed Bit, making him scream louder than he previously thought possible. He was taken to the screen and dropped like Blue was previously, and like blue, a mystic force allowed him to float slowly downwards. It turned out that the person in front of the screen, playing the game, was a total divot, as he was trying to rotate bit, even though he is a fully symmetrical shape. Bit was being forced to rotate counter-clockwise until he felt quite ill, forced to the left and then again to the right which made Bit vomit tiny little ball bearings out of some orifice that, also, cannot be currently disclosed.

Eventually, a large down force pushed Bit to the ground on top a green Z shape.

"O my god, who are you?" said the little green Z shape

"I'm bit" replied Bit

"Why don't you here? You don't fit, you fuck-tard, you need to by square or cuboids to fit, spheres just roll around" replied, again, the green Z shape. Sure enough, Bit was rolling in between a dark blue square and a yellow L shaped set.

"It's not my fault, I was just grabbed, who are you to talk to me in that way?

"I'm Mr. Green who is just as annoying as red but I show up less, and I'm just telling you that you will not work out here, look, the player is already getting annoyed that he cant make a line with you. He is thinking of restarting look." Mr. Green who is just as annoying as red but I show up less pointed using a finger that he doesn't have, on a hand that he doesn't have towards the computer screen to show a huge boy moving his finger (in slow motion for no known reason) towards the escape key.

**To be continued (Click to go to the next chapter if you cant figure that out)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shapeism Is Bad**

**Chapter 3 – Mike don't kill us!**

"Mike, clean up your room, clean up your manga shelf, put on some clothes, kill you brother, DO YOUR CHORES!" said a loud manly voice from outside of the computer world. Mike, supposedly the boy at the computer, was tired of being barraged about having to do his chores, that he decided to leave home and pretend to smoke until his dad stopped asking him, and until they had T1 Broadband running in the house. He was about to turn off the computer when a tiny little voice, to quiet to be heard by anyone ever, was heard by Mike.

"Don't turn us off god, we want to live." Said all of the Tetris pieces in perfect unison. "We don't think you're sad for playing Tetris just for the achievement points" they said again, still in unison "we love you"

Bit was confused, he had never seen someone attempt to turn Pac Man 2.0 off, as it was so good that it couldn't legally be turned off (except in Alabama, but they let you do anything) thinking about the Alabama comment said by the story's narrator Bit had an idea.

"Let's kill him?" said Bit, quiet initially, but then he repeated, louder, and again, getting louder still until it was noticed.

"What?" said Mr. Yellow T shaped dude who clearly is a man with a penis.

"Let's kill him!" said Bit, confident that the other pieces would follow his words.

"Yeah right!" said Mr. Insignificant 1 square.

Bit was frustrated that no one was listening to him, so he jumped through the glass leaving a small hole behind him. Laying upon Mike's neck, Bit, who doesn't have a mouth, started to bite Mike's jugular vein with every intent of killing him…

**To be continued (Click to go to the next chapter if you cant figure that out)**


End file.
